The one that got away
by Star Gaara smile
Summary: AU. Sasuke and Sakura are two lovers who met after high school through Naruto and this is just their life together that they say is forever... or is it


**Hey guys this is my fourth story so far and which surprises me because I don't really write much but for an odd reason I just love it sooo much I even enjoy English which is other surprise cause I really don't like it, well sometimes, anyway this is one-short called 'The one that got away' by Katy Perry and let me remind you I do not own these characters or the song. Oh and don't forget to R/R thanks I really do like feed-back on my stories.**

Sakura and Sasuke met in the hotly weather summer just right after high school finished and they met from Naruto at the pub to congratulate themselves for the full 13 years of schooling. And of course they had a few drinks and beers while cheering Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other for the first time. As their eyes met a link was formed and as soon as you know they were girlfriend-boyfriend.

Nearly everywhere they went they would make-out even if it was at work, if the other was watching and waiting for them, when they had a little time to waste, at home, in the Mustang that Sasuke owned, at a friends and even in the park they would just make-out all day every day

And on Sakura's 18th Birthday as a present Sasuke suggested they had matching tattoos and of course Sakura, being Sakura, agreed right away and just couldn't wait any longer. Their tattoo was located on the wrist with a red love heart shaped that had both their names in black in it and up the top reading _forever and always _in purple on both their left hand, they both love the new tattoo that would forever remind them of their love.

Whenever Sakura or Sasuke couldn't be bothered to go to the store and get Sake from the liquor store they'd go his parent's house and sneak in and 'borrow' the Sake and of course they won't home and never notice or didn't really care much because if they weren't yelling and screaming to say 'don't be going around and stealing liquor from other people it could be a wrong house and wrong neighbor to mess with' or 'why would you do such an awful thing' they really didn't care at least they had something to drink and have some fun.

They'd sometimes crawl onto their house roof and talk about what they're planning to do with their life, as Sasuke would play with her pink bubble gum hair and she would rub his temple and removing some of his jet black hair out the way, and they'd talk like they know what would defiantly happen In the future with the both of them.

But neither knows or planned to lose each other and…. Forever.

They'd make sure to make every moment their last and treasure every minute they have and be by each other and till they grow old side by side watch as the other grows with you and is buried

They'd keep all their promises and always have time for each other, no matter what time, year or day they're together and it would be them against the world. They would fight to become stronger for the other and most importantly love each other.

Sometime in June it kind of went down south for them. It started we they went to the older homes for the elder but knowing them both they didn't care as they went to and dress up Sasuke was looking like Johnny Cash and her as his girl in her red dress with the matching scarf. They always were together no matter what they were always as one, and they made a pact to forever be together not matter the cost no matter the meaning of time or past just be there for each other in future and present.

And sometimes when Sakura just like to see the memories just plays the records and see how happy look when they were together and how everyone envied them because of the match made in heaven and of course, at the time, they thought so too.

But as time moved on so did Sasuke and Sakura, being 25 now, it seems Sasuke took over his family business and rarely had time for Sakura as he was never home, come home late, never really notice Sakura anymore and was always on a sea trip in god knows where. Sakura basically had no connection with him anymore, as they were never seen together anymore and were hardly together.

One night Sasuke come home singing his favorite from the Blues when he went to the kitchen and made a ham and cheese sandwich and at that time Sakura happened to be in there as well, and as he went to grab a knife from the draw Sakura notice his tattoo wasn't on the same arm as hers and when she asked why is it that his tattoo wasn't there is simply stated that he couldn't have his business partner's to think he was below rank that he would marry or be in a relationship with someone that is a little nobody, well that did it for Sakura as they was hours of fighting and screaming he left her all alone and not intended to come again to her.

On the news the next day Sakura turned on the T.V when she notice there had been a car inserted on the highway and that the person was more likely to be the owner of the of the Uchiha company, Sasuke… Uchiha, the boyfriend of Sakura Haruon.

That is when Sakura's whole life came crashing down she was alone and miserable on both; Sasuke leaving her then him dying she though he went out and brought himself some Sake and was driving wasn't looking and… crashed.

****************************************************************************

60 years later is married to Sai, Naruto's other friend, and had 3 kids two boys and a girl named Katy, John, and Dake with 9 grandchildren, all three of them had 3 kids. Sai is a great and famous artist who could afford anything like Sasuke could when he took over the business. Sai would buy her rings and necklaces and other jewelers to make her forget Sasuke, but she still couldn't forget him, never.

Now when she thinks back she really wish she had told him what he really meant to her and told him how she felt.

***********************************************************************************  
If Sakura had other choice she would turn back time and just agreed with him… like they always did… but I guess she should move on…. But then was it so hard for her to, but then again he was the first guy she was really into and wanted to spend all of her life with him… but… she can go back now… because…. He was the one that got away.


End file.
